Siempreviva
by KoKoRo MiO
Summary: ¿Por siempre viva? a caso ¿eso es posible?... Quisíera vivir para siempre a tu lado... pero se que eso es imposible y más desdé aquél día...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** Antes que nada quiero dejar en claro que esta historia es totalmente de mi autoría aunque los personajes no me pertenezcan u.u pues son exclusivamente de CLAMP sólo los tomare prestados un ratito jaja xD. Bueno ahora les aviso que soy primeriza aquí así que espero les guste esta pequeña historia.

* * *

**Prologo**

_**Shaoran**_

Konichiwa, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, tengo 30 años y en este momento me encuentro esperando dentro del aeropuerto de Tokio el anunció para abordar mi vuelo con destino al Vaticano. Estoy recargado en una pared de color blanco observando como todos tienen una vida realmente agitada yendo de aquí para allá pero por ello mejor me dedico a admirar la linda flor roja que llevo en una de mis manos, la cual por cierto es llamada siempreviva...

¿Sabían que las siemprevivas son una flor que jamás se marchitará? Además de que representa a la esperanza, la templanza y el corazón de un guerrero... o guerrera quizás...

Pero bueno cómo supongo ustedes no saben el por qué me encuentro en tal lugar les comenzaré a narran un poco sobre mi corta y muy satisfecha vida que he llevado desde que conocí al amor de mi vida.

Hace unos dos años me case con la mujer más hermosa de toda mi vida que jamás creería haber encontrado, ella la dueña de mis días y noches... se llama Sakura Li aunque anteriormente su apellido de soltera era Kinomoto. Ella es una mujer realmente bella, de complexión esbelta y fina, tiene unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas ayyy... siempre tan brillantes que llegan a irradiar una calidez inmensa, su piel es tersa y nívea, sus labios rosados son pequeños como su nariz tan fina y delicada, bueno y qué decir de su cabello siempre tan liso y sedoso de color castaño claro que al estar a los rayos de la luz se pueden observar unos rayos dorados. Ciertamente ella era, es y será mi más grande impulso para seguir adelante día a día y no dejarme vencer por nada, pues ella siempre ha tenido confianza en mí y yo no pienso defraudarla.

* * *

**De nuevo la autora: **jeje pues que opinan? La verdad esto de publicar está un poco complejo haber como queda, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y ciertamente este prologo es super corto pero no se preocupen los cap son mucho más largos ^^


	2. Disfrutando del helado

**Notas de la autora: **Solamente quería recordarles que los personajes son única y exclusivamente de CLAMP aunque la historia claro que es totalmente sacada de mi pequeña cabecita jaja disfrútenlo.

* * *

_**Shaoran**_

El día de hoy decidí ir a comer un sabroso y rico helado de chocolate a la heladería que tanto me gustaba llamada "Gelato". Hacía días que me gustaba ir ahí ya que conocí a cierta chica linda de ojos color verde esmeralda llamada Sakura Kinomoto que también solía frecuentar el lugar por la tarde después de sus cursos que tomaba de lenguaje de señas.

Por lo tanto llegué al lugar y me senté en una de las mesas que se encontraba afuera de "Gelato", cubierta por una gran sombrilla pues cabe mencionar que últimamente estos días de verano suele hacer un calor insoportable... De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ciertos destellos dorados que alcance a ver detrás de mí, los cuales rozaron mi cara pues era Sakura que me quiso espantar llegando por detrás.

-Hola Shaoran!

-Sakura! Pensé que no ibas a venir

-Lo siento creo que me entretuve de más je je pero dime ¿ya has pedido tu helado?- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mí.

-Uhmmm pues no, estaba por hacerlo así que te parece si voy a pedir los de ambos ¿ne?

-Siiiiiii! El mío de chocolate con menta por favor!

-Hoy no pedirás de fresa?- pregunte intrigado ya que ella siempre solía pedir ese helado.

-Pues no creo que hoy hay que probar uno nuevo ja ja ya después probaré algo nuevo o el mismo de siempre como tú- decía mostrando su linda sonrisa de siempre.

-Está bien vuelvo en seguida, cuídate he!

-He? ¿Por qué dices eso Shaoran?

-Pues es que el día de hoy te ves simplemente hermosa y no quiero que te vayan a robar así que no te muevas no tardo- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para pasar la puerta de cristal que tenía la heladería.

-Shaoran eres un...!- la oí decir ya dentro de la heladería.

_**Sakura**_

Waaaaaa! Ese Shaoran se pasa me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca y además creo que estoy demasiado sonrojada pues mis mejillas se sienten arder... ay Shao es tan lindo y guapo!. Bueno creo que mejor primero me presento: mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y actualmente me encuentro estudiando para ser interprete de personas sordas, es una profesión realmente cansada pero divertida así que ahora asisto a unos cursos donde aprendo un poco más y al salir vengo a esta pequeña heladería donde conocí a Shaoran ^^ hace algunos meses y desde entonces hemos mantenido una hermosa amistad, aunque creo que yo ya no solo lo considero un amigo pues siento algo más fuerte por él... claro que no voy a arruinar esta amistad así que mejor guardare estos sentimientos hacía él.

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!

-He?

-Ay Sakura llevo horas llamándote y tu perdida en tu nube, ya te dije que eres un lindo angelito pero aún así no es para que te la pases allá y menos cuando estás conmigo he!- me dice mientras me entrega mi helado- Toma.

-Uhmmm lo siento- alcanzo a murmurar agachando la cabeza pues mis mejillas comienzan de nuevo a sonrojarse, es que Shaoran siempre es muy cruel conmigo!

-Bueno Sakura no es para tanto! mejor dime si me podrías hacer un gran favor ¿siii?- dijo poniendo unos ojitos tan lindos que ninguna se podría resistir y menos yo!

- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran?

-Pues yo quería saber si tú, lindo angelito ¿podrías acompañarme a cenar mañana por la noche?

-Claro que sí! No hay ningún problema- contigo hasta el fin del mundo pensaba je je

-Uyyy que bien que si puedas ir conmigo y mi familia, paso por ti a las 7 de la noche en ese parque que está cerca de tú casa... uhm como se llama? Ahh si! El parque pingüino! Por cierto ¿quieres qué le pida permiso a tu padre?

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee?- estaba super emocionada pues no tenía idea de porque me había invitado a mí para cenar con su familia, de la cual por cierto se muy poco, solamente sé que está conformada por su mamá Irean Li y sus cuatro hermanas Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei que según él lo molestan demasiado...

-Pues ya te dije, lo que pasa es que mis hermanas quieren que te lleve ya que últimamente hablo demasiado de ti je je

- Ahhh ya veo... entonces nos vemos por la noche mañana ya que no podre venir a comer helado, ¿te parece bien?

-Está bien no hay problema paso a las 7 he!

-Si Shaoran ya oí, pero bueno que te parece si nos vamos de una vez

-Esta bien mi bello angel, vamos te acompaño a tu casa- dijo mientras me ponía una mano en frente para ayudarme a levantar.

-Ja ja ja como me llamas, pero bueno pequeño lobito caminemos.

-Sakura!

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la que no sabe he! Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así!

-Pero yo no soy cualquiera y puedo llamarte así ¿O no?- digo haciéndole unos lindos ojitos mientras me detengo en mi caminar y me acerco un poco a su cara.

-No...

_**Shaoran**_

-¿Cómo que no? Shaoran eso no es justo- comienza a hacer un lindo puchero.

¿Qué rayos me pasa? Sakura me está haciendo una carita realmente tan tierna que me pierdo en sus ojos tan profundos y brillantes como el mar y en un instante sin pensarlo mucho uno mis labios a los de ella y Sakura simplemente se queda parada sin moverse ni un milímetro. Todo esto pasa tan rápido que no sé lo que hago pero creo que lo mejor es separarme, a pesar de que es lo que menos deseo pues estar así con ella es tan lindo y cálido que siento mis mejillas arder como muchas veces le pasa a Sakura...

-Lo siento Sakura, es sólo que...

-No te preocupes je je- Dice con una risa nerviosa mirando hacia abajo pues su cara está realmente roja.- Creo que lo mejor es que me retire, nos vemos mañana Shaoran.

-Pero.. ¡Sakura!- Demasiado tarde creo que ya se ha alejado bastante de donde estábamos, rayos no sé que me paso pero es que sus ojos me atraen tanto... creo que lo mejor será hablar mañana con ella.

_**Sakura**_

¡No puedo entender nada de lo que pasa! Es que ¿cómo fue que paso tal cosa? Aaaaa... aún no lo puedo comprender y sigo tocando mis labios con una de mis manos pues aún tengo esa sensación tan hermosa, cálida y... con un ligero sabor a helado de chocolate sobre mis labios...

De repente oigo un constante sonidito que me despierta de mi ensoñación y es un mensaje de Shaoran: Pequeño angelito perdóname si te molesto, pero bueno mejor mañana hablamos, que tengas una linda noche. Te quiere tu pequeño lobito (creo eso resuelve tu duda).

-Shaoran, yo también te quiero...- dice al entrar a su pequeña casa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno que opinan de este capítulo? Aquí les comienzo a narrar el inicio de cómo paso todo... je espero sea de su agrado y pues como les prometí ya hice más largo el cap aunque igual si puedo la próxima escribiré más, sólo que con mis clases no me es tan fácil todo esto, aún así aquí andaré, porfaaaa dejen comentarios! Ya habilite los comentarios de todos porque creo los tenía bloqueados je je ^-^ que tengan un lindo día todos.


	3. Esperando tu respuesta

_**Shaoran **_

_Eran las 7 de la noche y yo iba en mi Boxster S* rojo oyendo un poco de música ya que ciertamente eso de ir en silencio no era lo mío, además ya casi llegaba al parque pingüino donde quede de verme con Saku –que por cierto ruego para que si llegue- entonces al ver a lo lejos dicho parque decidí estacionar el coche cerca de ahí para caminar un rato, pues conociendo a Saku ella siempre llega tarde a cualquier cita, lo cual me recuerda que por eso la cite antes jaja espero no quiera matarme luego._

A lo lejos se podía ver un parque rodeado de lindos y grandes árboles situados al fondo del lugar, en el centro podía observarse una linda figura de un rey pingüino por el cual los niños podían jugar ya que era tipo resbaladilla - aunque obviamente a estas horas de la noche no había nadie- el piso era por caminos de piedras de río y ciertamente se veía muy tranquilo y bonito.

_Estaban por dar las 7 y media y Saku aún no llegaba, me pregunto si pensará venir o será que en verdad se molesto aquella noche porque ni siquiera contesto mi mensaje... ayyy y ¿si la llamo? No, no, no y no estoy seguro de que llegará... tarde pero seguro que sí! _Y los minutos seguían transcurriendo sin que cierta castaña apareciera. _¿O no llegará? Waaaaa me voy a volver loco aquí, mejor voy a uno de esos columpios que están por el fondo o si no puedo hacer un hoyo en el piso je je_

-Sólo espero acepte...-_Aunque quizá piense que estoy un poco loco y voy demasiado rápido, pero así es Shaoran Li (o sea yo)ja ja_

**Sakura**

Mientras cierta castaña de ojos verde jade estaba tirada en el piso de su cuarto.

-Ouch...Rayos! Se me hace tadeee, muy tardeeeeeeeeeeee! Waaaaaaa... Adiós Touya!

-Tenías que ser un MOUNSTRUO, con cuidado no vayas a aplastar a alguien en el camino!

-Ya verás cuando regrese!- decía mientras salía por la puerta de su casa.

-Jajajaja como no MOUNSTRUO!

-Ash maldito Touya, ya verá, sólo que regrese y me las pagará con el látigo de mi desprecio jajaja

Sakura corría rápidamente ya que sólo eran unas cuantas cuadras las que tenía que recorrer y cuando ya estaba por dar la vuelta y entrar al parque pudo ver a Shaoran en un columpio meciéndose lentamente.

-Per...do...na...meeee Shao...ran..! es que se me hi...zo un po...- decía mientras hacía una leve inclinación llamando la atención de aquél que estaba en el columpio.

-Tranquila! Si no respiras te vas a ahogar, mejor descansa y después hablamos, aunque te diré que ya me suponía que llegarías tarde por lo que me traje una dotación extra de chocolates. Mira ¿quieres uno?

-Muchas gracias, mmmm... wow ¡Esta súper delicioso! Quiero otro Shaoran!

-Eres una glotona Sakura! Además lo siento pero ya me los termine, lo siento pero tardaste demasiado

-¡No es justo Shaoran!- decía con un tierno puchero muy conocido en ella.

-Ja ja ja que Kawaii* te ves

-Oyeeee- decía Sakura completamente sonrojada de sus mejillas

-Tranquila Sakura asi eres aún más kawaii ja ja ja pero mejor para no seguir peleando ven sígueme- dijo tomandola de la mano

-he? ¿A dónde vamos Shaoran?

-Pues verás.. mientras te estaba esperando camine por los alrededores y encontré una linda fuente por allá, un poco más adentro de donde están los árboles, así que iremos un momento antes de ir con mi mamá ¿te parece bien?

-Pero vamos a llegar más tarde de lo que seguramente ya vamos por mi culpa

-No te preocupes la cita es a las 9 jajaja pero no quería decirte

-Eres muy malo Shaoran pero bueno y ¿por qué andabas tan adentro de aquí he? ¿No te da miedo? Porque a mí ya me dio miedo waaaaa- decía abrazándose a la espalda de Shaoran.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, ya casi llegamos... Mira de hecho ya llegamos así que porque no me sueltas y abres los ojos, aunque no quiero decir que no me agrade el que me abraces he!

- Jajaja que lindo he!-mientras volteaba a ver el lugar- Wowww! O_O que lindooo lugar!

-Sabía que te gustaría, además quiero mostrarte algo en especial que me encontré...

La pequeña fuente estaba situada al centro de aquel lugar, era redonda y al centro de esta había como un pequeño angelito del cual salían algunos chorros de agua que lo cubrían, el rededor de la fuente tenia acabados con piedras de río y le daban un toque muy hermoso. Tal fuente estaba rodeada por un estrecho camino con flores siemprevivas de un color rojo intenso en los pétalos aunque al centro tenían un color amarillo que se iba degradando hasta llegar al rojo de las puntas, cabe mencionar que estaban protegidas por un pequeño sendero de piedras de río igualmente que las de la fuente pero con un colore menos intenso que el de la fuente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues es que no sé tú pero a mí me encantan estas flores-dijo al tomar una siempreviva que estaba sobre el suelo- sabes ellas nunca se marchitan bueno al menos para mí no porque siguen con el mismo color aún marchitas e igual de hermosas ¿no lo crees?- le pregunto al ponerle la flor sobre su mano.

-Mmmm ¿sabes? yo no las conocía... pero si que realmente son hermosas, me llevaré esta a mi casa je je digo si me la regalas.

-Claro, quédatela... uhmmm sabes Sakura quería platicar sobre lo del otro día...

-Gluggg...- _nooooo ¿por qué tenía que recordarmelo? Aaaaa no se qué decirle, de hecho aunque lo platique con Tomoyo no se sí en verdad sea buena idea decirle lo que siento por él..._- ¿De qué hablas?

-Lo del beso... lo que pasa es que...

-Olvídalo no importa- _Sí que me importaaaa! Que nooo! Uhmmm bueno un poquito..._

-Que sí importa Sakura!- _Necesito decir esto ya o me voy a morir por dentro!_

-Yo...

-Espera Sakura, lo que pasa es que yo quería decirte que- _Que la amas infinitamente!_- Nooo cállate!

- He? ¿Estás bien Shaoran?

-Lo siento sólo que pensé un poco en voz alta je je, bueno lo que quería decir es que si tú...-tartamudeaba mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su saco y se arrodillaba en el lugar- ¿Quisieras ser mi... e... esposa?

Mientras un silencio inmenso inundo aquel lugar... y la pequeña chica de nombre Sakura sólo opto por bajar la mirada al mismo tiempo que algunos mechones de su cara cubrieron su rostro.

-¿Sakura?

...

-Creo que será mejor que lo olvides, lo siento mucho yo...

-¿Qué dijiste?- Mi pequeña cabeza no podía procesar tanta información en tan pocos segundos, Shaoran ¿estaba diciendo la verdad? O si sólo era un juego... muy malo por cierto... lo mejor era estar segura, pero es que ese anillo de oro que tenía frente a mí me hacía perder más la cordura, y es que a ¿quién no? con ese diamante incrustado al centro... tan brillante que podía observar algunos destellos de él gracias a la luz de la luna.

-¿No escuchaste?

...

-¿Pues sólo pregunte qué si tú desearías pasar el resto de nuestras vidas a mi lado? Yo sé que es demasiado rápido todo esto pero yo sé que tú eres la única persona que me has podido hacer feliz en todo este tiempo y yo no te quisiera dejar ir pero creo que no era la forma así que olvidémoslo, ¿está bien?

-¡Noooo, no está bien!

-Yo en verdad lo siento Sakura, en serio prometo no preguntarlo de nuevo- _no por ahora al menos._

-¡Que no!

-¿Entonces?- preguntaba incrédulo.

-Yo...- murmuro mientras le quito el anillo de las manos a Shaoran.

...

-¿Shaoran no piensas ponérmelo o es que a caso piensas que yo me lo coloque sola? Porque claro que lo puedo hacer pero sería más lin...- No pudo continuar ya que cierto castaño la aprisiono contra él y sus fuertes brazos mientras le daba un beso llego de amor y pasión que cabe mencionar Sakura no tardo en contestar con la misma intensidad que él.

-Yo.. ¡Muchasss gracias Sakura!¡Gracias!, ahora déjame ponerte el anillo.-

-Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado y gracias por el anillo, está muy bonito ¿lo sabías?

-Claro que lo está, pero tú lo eres más que el.

-Jajaja Shaoran no bromees así he!- _Me siento tan feliz que creo estoy flotando en alguna nube..._

-Bueno linda prometida creo que es hora de irnos a la cena con mi familia o nos molestarán aún más de lo que esperaba... Ahora ya no le ocultare a nadie lo mucho que te amo!

-Shaoran estas un poco loquito je je

-Siempre! Pero por ti más jajaja ahora vámonos- dijo mientras la levantaba con uno de sus brazos y la tomaba con el otro para alzarla completamente y llevarla corriendo así entre los árboles.

-Shaoran ¡Bajameee! Vas a tirarme!

-No lo creo! Jaja, además el coche está un poco lejos y tenemos que apresurarnos.

- Pero...

-Shh! Mejor abrázame ¿sí?- dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente y Sakura lo tomaba con ambas manos por detrás del cuello.

Llegando al auto de Shaoran, él la dejo sobre el asiento del copiloto y luego se fue al lado contrario para comenzar a manejar.

-Shaoran...

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-¿No crees que tu familia pensará que estás loco?

-Jajaja no, no lo creo no te preocupes

-Pero... y si ¿no les agrado?

-Tranquila ya te dije que les encantarás por el simple hecho de hacerme inmensamente feliz, además eres muy linda y hermosa.

-Uhmmm... está bien- _Pero yo no me creía nada de eso, en verdad que estoy muy nerviosa, ayyy no se qué hacer...de un día para otro me convertí en la prometida de Shaoran, aunque digo no es mala idea pero..._

-Creo que ya llegamos Sakura, piensas bajar o ¿te quedarás en las nubes?

-¿Hoe ya llegamos?

-Sí hace rato y mira que apenas si llegamos a tiempo y tú no despiertas de tu ensoñación!

-Lo sientooo! Woww Shaoran jamás mencionaste que tú casa fuera tan enorme!

-Jajaja pequeños detalles sin importancia, anda vamos a entrar.

-Aja... pequeño...

-Sí.

Mientras en la entrada ya se encontraba la señora Irean Li y sus cuatro hermosas hijas Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei observando a la nueva pareja...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Holaaa! ¿Qué tal cómo están? ¿Qué opinan de este pequeño cap? Mmmm intente hacerlo más largo pero ya me dio sueño y no he hecho mi tarea jaja así que bueno espero les agrade, aún así prometo ir haciendo más largos los cap. esta vez sólo fueron 5 hojas pero iré progresando jaja gracias por leerme! Espero sus comentarios, dudas y reclamaciones je je ahh y si hay horrores de ortografía lo siento espero no se me haya pasado alguno, que tengan un lindo día.

SaYoNaRa =)

Aclaraciones:

* Boxster S es un Porsche por quien no lo conoce je je me gusto mucho =D

* Kawaii es una manera japonesa de decir que la persona es mona o bonita.

Ahora a contestar sus reviews jaja cómo si fueran muchos pero bueno aquí va:

**Pechochale17:** Perdón por no haber contestado en el primer capítulo jeje pero no me di cuenta de tu review hasta que ya había subido el cap. Pero bueno pues como ves si estoy siguiendo la historia muchas gracias por los ánimos, que estés bien, espero tus comentarios de mi nueva publicación.

**Tuturo:** Jajaja tú y los besos bueno te deseo de todo coraxón que alguien te de uno así con sabor a pocholate jajaja y bueno en este cap igual hubo uno con sabor a choclatito wiii que lindo ¿no? espero sigas leyéndome tkm.

**Sweeping Girl:** Jajaja gracias por el comentario y claro que ocurren muchas cosas, bueno espero que sigas por aquí, que tengas un lindo día.


	4. Cenando en familia

_**Shaoran**_

_Que nervios, esto me está matando y aún no entramos a la casa jajajaja bueno no pasa de que mis hermanas nos quieran matar un poquitín ¿no? digo con lo melosas y encimadas que son ¿quién no podría tenerles pavor? Porque siempre han sido tan especiales... pero a pesar de todo así las quiero, bueno allá vamos._

-Buenas noches familia, ya llegamos

-Shaoran que bueno que ya están aquí, pasen, estábamos por sentarnos a comer.

-Lobitoooooooooo!- interrumpieron las 4 hermanas a su madre.

_No lo vi venir pero en menos de 5 segundos Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei estaban sobre mí abrazándome en un mullido sillón de la sala de estar, sólo que cada vez sentía menos oxigeno._

-Waaaaaa! Sueltenmeeeee! Aa... no... m...e de...ja...n res...pi...ra...r- decía intentando por todos los métodos posibles y por haber deshacerse de ellas.

-¡Niñas dejen en paz a Shaoran! además que modales son esos para nuestra invitada...

-Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto- dijo mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa y hacia una pequeña reverencia que fue contestada por Irean Li.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unisonó las 4 hermanas de Shaoran dejando al fin al pobre de su pequeño hermanito.

_Rayos mi cabeza da vueltas pero al menos ya no siento a nadie encima de mí... puffff... ay pensé que iba a morir ahogado._

-Hoe? No hay problema! Bueno aunque creo que Shao no se ve muy bien- decía al acercarse a él- ¿Shao?

-...-_ Creo que ya estoy en el cielo porque ya hasta estoy oyendo la angelical voz de un ángel...aunque creo que se parece mucho a la voz de mi hermosa prometida, o sea ¡Saku! ¿Dónde estoy?_

-¿Shoran estas bien?

-Uhmmm... ¿qué paso?

-Ayyy pensé que no despertarías jamás Shaoran! Me espantaste mucho!.

Sakura me estaba dando un beso muy lindo sobre mi frente que me conmovió enormemente hasta que me di cuenta de que todos se nos quedaban viendo muy sospechosamente, ya veía venir el interrogatorio...- Este... Saku si estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte, tú siempre tan linda como siempre je je.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuu!- gritaban las hermanas de Shaoran mientras susurraban un par de cosas entre ellas.

-Ups... perdón- decía una Sakura extremadamente sonrojada.

-No te preocupes pequeña- ñ-ñ – Madre quisiera darles una noticia pero ¿por qué mejor no cenamos primero?

-Sí, claro. Pasen ya debe estar servido todo y además las chicas también tienen cosas que hacer.

_Y ahí íbamos todos caminando hacia el gran comedor que por cierto se veía apetitoso mmmm... si que tengo hambre jajaja por culpa de Saku ya ni comí en la tarde y mucho presiento que ella tampoco jajaja pero bueno_- Saku ¿te agrada la comida?

-...-

-¿Saku?

-Hoe? Jajaja perdón es que todo se ve tan delicioso que ya no se qué comer y la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de comer je je. Todo por tu culpa Shaoran!

-¡Ya me lo suponía! Pero no es mi culpa tú siempre te tardas en arreglarte.

- jeje bueno está bien, mejor comamos. ¡Itadakimasu!

-Itadakimasu- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a comer.

-Y bien cuñadita ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

_**Sakura**_

_Todo iba bastante tranquilo hasta que oí esa pregunta y me atragante con el arroz aaaa casi lo escupía pero tuve que contenerme y solamente gritar_-¿Quéee-e?-

-Si no creo que lleves el anillo de la herencia familiar sólo porque sí, aunque fueras muy amiga del lobito como nos llego a decir anteriormente no creo posible que te haya prestado el anillo así como así, ¿o a caso me equivoco?

-Fuutie dije que al final de la cena hablaríamos de eso- respondió un Shaoran sumamente serio.-Así que porque no esperas como todos ¿ne?

-Mmmm bueno solo porque ya lo admitiste jajajaja...

- ahh si claro... Ô-o

-Yupi ya tendremos un nuevo sobrinito!

-Si!

-Imagínense a un pequeño lobito con ojos verdes como los de la pequeña Sakura waaaaaaaaa que monada!

-Oye también puede ser al revés y una pequeña Sakurita con los ojos del lobito!

-Sí que Kawaii! ^-^

-Ay no puedo esperar a verlos!

-Niñas compórtense.

-Sí, perdón madre es que fue muy emocionante!

-Si lo imagino.

_Ay ya no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, simplemente entre las hermanas de Sharoan me estaban volviendo loca aunque sus ocurrencias no sonaban tan locas después de todo... de repente volteaba a ver a Shaoran y el con los comentarios se atragantaba un poquito o si no se ponía todo rojito jaja que lindo se veía así aunque mejor no hablo que creo ando igual o peor que él, pero que ocurrencias las de él... y es que en menos de un día pedirle a tu aún no novia que sea tu prometida para luego presentarla con la familia es una locura o ¿qué no? yo digo que sí, en fin ya ni siquiera quisiera seguir comiendo esta deliciosa cena puesto que eso significa una sola cosa: Hablar de nuestro compromiso con su familia... ¡Noooo que miedo!_

_**Shaoran**_

_Mmmm me pregunto qué rayos está pensando Saku pues de un momento a otro a puesto una cara totalmente azul y miren que eso es algo realmente loco pues cada que nos volteábamos a ver yo la veía sonrojada debido a los locos comentarios de mis querisisisisisimas hermanitas... así que lo único que se me ocurre es tomar la mano de Saku por debajo de la mesa._

_Ella sencillamente me responde con una sonrisa tan linda como cualquier otra y veo que regresa a su estado original. Bueno creo que es hora._

-Bien como veo que ya hermosa terminado todos de cenar porque no pasamos a la sala a tomar algo de té bueno si es que desean ¿tú hermosa quieres algo de té con galletas?

-Yo... este... sí, creo que sí.

-Bueno entonces espera un momento que iré a avisar que traigan algunas a la sala.

_Pero de repente siento que cierta mano no quiere soltarme así que le susurro al oído_-Todo está bien, no te preocupes no tardare nada.- recibiendo un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de Saku.

No tarde ni 5 minutos y ya estaba de regreso en la sala donde Sakura estaba sentada frente a mi madre y hermanas

-Y bien entonces nos decías que te llamas Sakura Kinomoto-le pregunto mi madre

-Sí así es.

-Ella madre es mi futura esposa- dije llamando la atención de la mayoría, para luego sentarme a lado de Sakura y tomar su mano mientras delineaba el anillo que acababa de entregarle- y bueno pues ustedes saben que llevo muy poco de conocerla pero creo que ya está decidido madre.

-Pues si esa es tu decisión está bien sólo habrá que pedir su mano formalmente con su familia y posteriormente la boda. Así que ¡bienvenida a la familia Li, Sakura!

-¡Arigato! No saben lo feliz que soy de estar con Shaoran a mi lado, ya verán que seremos una familia muy feliz por siempre...

-Claro que sí Saku- le conteste.

-Y bueno cuñadita ahora que eres de la familia habrá que tomarte unas cuantas fotos con el pequeño lobito así que porque no posan por ahí, si ahí está perfecto.

-Waaaaaaaaa que monos se ven juntos!

-Sí, si, si! Tómales otras más.

-Yo quiero una para mi casa he!

-Sí yo también!

_Y así se la pasaron tomándonos fotos mis hermanas a mí y a Sakura, mientras nos poníamos rojos a más no poder, hasta que les dije que ya tenía que ir a dejar a Sakura a su casa por lo que todas me hicieron caras pero aún así nos salimos de la casa dirigiéndonos a mi querido coche._

-Uhmmm... y dime Saku ¿qué tal te ha parecido mi familia?

-Pues que jamás me habías contado mucho sobre ella pero es una familia muy linda y bonita, no como mi hermano Touya!-dijo inflando los cachetes.

-Tranquila Sakurita...- dije mientras le daba un tierno pero largo beso en los labios

-Mm... sabes a chocolate Shaoran.

-Jajaja perdón es que me robe algunas chispas de chocolate de las galletas, ya sabes son mi debilidad.

-Bueno luego usare esa debilidad en tu contra jajaja pero entonces vayámonos de una vez a mi casa.

-Sí, ¿Te parece qué le demos la notica juntos hoy a tú padre y hermano?

-Creo que sí pues no quiero que me entrevisten a mi sola.

Ya en la casa de los Kinomoto Saku estaba algo nerviosa pero finalmente se decidió a decirle todo ella a su padre mientras yo los observaba para terminar preguntándole- Así que es por todo eso que yo quisiera pedirle su autorización para casarme con su hija.

-Bueno en ese caso está bien ya que eso es decisión de ustedes pero tendrás que cuidarme mucho a mi hija ¿está bien?

-Claro que lo haré, para mí siempre será lo más importante que puede existir.

-Mocoso del mal- dijo Touya bufando- yo aún no te he dado mi autorización para casarte con la monstruo ¿por qué a mí nadie me toma en cuenta he?

-Touya!

-¿Qué pasa Monstruo?

-Síguele y vas a ver, además a ti nadie te pregunta porque el que decide es mi padre no tú!

-Ahhh no claro que no! yo también decido y ese mocoso no me agrada!

-Pero a mí sí!- dijo Saku ya muy enfadada

-Jajaja tranquilos, mi vida permíteme- dije mientras la hacía a un lado- Touya ¿te molestaría darnos tu autorización para casarnos o es qué no deseas deshacerte de un monstruo en la casa?

- Jajajajajaja bueno si lo pones así claro que me agradaría pero... aún así no me convences del todo he ¬¬ te vigilare...

-Está bien no te preocupes yo siempre cuidare a Sakurita

-Shaoran se puede saber ¿qué le dijiste a mi hermano?- preguntaba Saku con una carita un poco enfadada.

-Pues nada... jeje no te enojes cariño sólo fue para que nos diera su autorización o a caso ¿es qué no te quieres casar conmigo?

-Bueno pero no me convenciste del todo he- por lo que yo le di un pequeño y corto beso en los labios a lo que ella contesto-Mmmm está bien, pero eso fue trampa!

-Chicos no es por nada pero creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir luego pelearan lo que deseen, que tenga una buena noche joven Li.

-Igualmente señor Fijitaka. Adiós Touya!

-Hasta luego... pero cumple la promesa de llevarte pronto al monstruo que no la tolerare todas las mañana he!

-Touyaaaaaaa- grito mi linda novia.

-Si, si, si ya se... adiós mocoso y hasta mañana Monstruo.

-Asssssh...

-Tranquila pequeña, bueno creo que es hora de que me retire, pero antes quería preguntarte: ¿crees que sea muy precipitado si nos casamos en un mes?

-¿Heeee?

-Creo eso es un si...

-No, no.. es sólo que se me hizo muy pronto pero creo que esta perfecto, aunque yo nunca he planeado una boda...

-Pues que bueno ya que la nuestra será la única!

-Jajaja si verdad.

-Bueno que tengas una linda noche Saku, te quiero..-le dije mientras estábamos en la puerta del coche y le daba un beso más profundo y largo...

-Jeje creo que es hora de que vayas a tu casa lobito.

-Sí.. ahh espera un momento, no tardo- le dije para abrir el coche y sacar la flor que le había dado no hace algunas horas.

-Ahh muchas gracias por la flor, te quiero muchooo Shaoran.

-De nada, solo no olvides que nuestro amor permanecerá como esta flor así que guárdala muy bien he!

-Claro que si Shaoran! Nos vemos mañana ¿cierto?

-Sí, Mata ashita.

- Aishiteru Shaoran.

-Y yo a ti...

Y fue así como nos hicimos novios y nos comprometimos aunque esto a penas es el principio de nuestra vida juntos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Como prometí aumente mi escrito jajaja pero bueno espero les haya gustado este cap. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero alguien lea esto aunque temo decirles que me iré un poco rápido con la historia por lo que no habrá muchos detalles de la boda a menos que alguien lo pida y veré como hacerle en fin que estén muy bien y tengan un buen día yo debo irme ya a la escuela pues son las 5 ja ja. SaYoNaRa =)

Ahora sus respuestas:

**Chika-Phantom-Li:** Sí con no quisiera encontrar en una heladería la amor de su vida, porque yo sí jajaja gracias por tu comentario y espero sigas leyendo, que estés bien, cuídate.

**Tuturo:** Estas bien loquito ahh espero tus comentarios y críticas constructivas con respecto a este cap. y por cierto cumplí las expectativas de las hermanas o no? que dices? tkm.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shaoran**_

_Pues como sabrán todo eso de la boda y preparativos fue totalmente un desastre ja ja pero lo mejor y que nadie me podrá negar fue que al final Sakura y yo ya estamos casados y de ahora en adelante viviremos por siempre juntos, formando una hermosa y linda familia pues esta de menos decir que yo quiero mínimo unos 3 hijos, aunque Saku diga que yo estoy loco siempre me ha agradado la idea de tener muchos hijos y más si es con ella. Pero bueno seguramente hay algunos que quisieran como paso todo aquello de la boda, así que les contare un poco... Verán era un día muy agitante pues en todo el día no recuerdo haber descansado pero comenzaré desde el principio ja ja que obvio ¿no?..._

**Flashback:**

El tan esperado día llego al fin de un mes ajetréante donde mis hermanas no paraban de hostigar a mi querida Sakura con sus comentario de que pronto sería la esposa del "lobito" y que por ello era la cuñada más guapa de todo el mundo ja ja que linda se veía Saku con sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder como una cerecita! Pero bueno en fin hoy me levante más temprano que de costumbre, es decir, a las 6 de la mañana porque quede de ir con Eriol (mi mejor amigo) para ir a su casa y arreglarme allá porque Saku se arreglaría hoy en mi casa con mis "hermosas" hermanas ja ja aún recuerdo que me suplico no la dejará sola con ellas ^^ pero yo ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada! Entonces estoy en camino a la casa de mi amigo y antes de que pueda tocar el timbre alguien logra interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-Shaoran que bueno que ya llegaste, pensé que tardarías otra hora he!

-Pero si es muy temprano, tú estás demasiado loco amigo.

-¿Cómo que temprano? ¿Estás igual de loco que yo verdad?- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina- ja ja es que tú siempre te encargas de decirme eso, por eso lo digo je je y además lo dije porque ya son las 10 de la mañana.

-¿Heeeeeeeeeee?

-Sí mira ve mi reloj- me dijo mientras me mostraba su reloj que marcaba las 10 de la mañana en punto.

-Waaaaaaaaaa, ¡que tarde es! Pero si yo tengo que a penas son las 7, mira- le dije mostrándole el mío.- No entiendo... Aaaaaa va a ver Saku cuando la atrape- ahora recuerdo que por la noche me dijo que debía descansar ya que últimamente hacía muchas cosas en el trabajo y con la boda pero como me negué dijo que ya veríamos quien ganaba... Ayy esa pequeña traviesa me las pagara más tarde.

-Bueno y en todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver la pequeña Saku?- dijo mientras me hacía un ademán para sentarme en uno de los sillones de su sala.

-Es que como estaba tan cansado últimamente Saku dijo que debía descansar y ya sabes que yo no pretendía hacerle caso así que antes de despedirnos y que fuera a dormir a mí cuarto dijo que ya vería quien ganaba... Así que ahora ya sabrás quien gano...

-Mmm... Lo que me sorprende es que no notarás que ya era de mañana porque digo el sol no está de adorno a todo su esplendor he!

-Ja ja verás creo que si estaba demasiado cansado, tanto que sólo recuerdo que cuando me desperté fui a mi baño a bañarme y después cogí mi ropa para salir despreocupadamente hacia mi coche y manejar automáticamente como siempre lo suelo hacer cuando vengo hacia acá, tú lo sabes.

-Ja ja ja ja ja esa Saku sí que es inteligente y mira que te conoce ya que en verdad debiste estar muy cansado, tan atolondrado eres que en verdad no quiero imaginar que pasara con los pequeños cerezos cuando estén casados, ja ja te pareces tanto a la pequeña Sakura ja ja...

-Eriol ya para, esto no es justo y deja de decirnos pequeños cerezos! Sabes que no me gusta.- y es que desde que Eriol nos llama pequeños cerezos todos nos quieren decir así y no es justo! Solo porque nos ponemos un poco... rojos cuando nos vemos no es para tanto... bueno un poquito... pero no lo aceptare frente a nadie que no sea Saku.

-Ja ja ja pero si no lo pueden ocultar...

-Eriol ya o le diré a Saku que no te presente a Tomoyo!

-Ayyy Shaoooo no seas así de maloo conmigo, yo no te he hecho nada malo!- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada fría-bueno solo me burlaba un poco pero ya no lo hago.. Mírame soy don seriedad ja ja ja

-¿Ahora qué?

-Perdón no pude evitar imaginarme con tu cara jajajaja.

-Erioooooool ya basta! Mejor vayamos a cambiarnos que tenemos que estar listos a la una de la tarde y bueno pues mi reloj dice que ya son las 9 así que con la diferencia son... las... 12! Waaaa Eriol debemos estar a la una en la iglesia! Corre o te mato, todo esto por tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? Pero si tú te pones a pelear y luego me echas la culpa, además si a esas vamos Sakura tiene más culpa que yo así que anda apresúrate a cambiarte mientras preparare algo para que desayunes.

-Uhmm... si si lo que digas...- le dije mientras me metía a un cuarto para vestirme y arreglarme como era debido. Como pude Salí y desayuné para después irme con Eriol a la boda.

Con todo eso ni tiempo tuve de ponerme nervioso pues de hecho llegue un poco tarde ja ja ja Eriol se la paso burlándose por todo el día ya que decía que tenía que parecerme a Saku que pa suerte mía llego 5 minutos después que yo y lucía realmente hermosa ella traía un vestido blanco tipo strapless con una caída larga y algunos detalles en pedrería sobre el pecho y a en las orillas de la parte baja del vestido. Toda la iglesia a lo largo del pasillo tenía arreglos de flores de cerezo y había pétalos de estas por todos lados, en verdad se veía muy lindo así que ahí fue donde nos casamos Saku y yo con la compañía de todos nuestros familiares y amigos.

Al salir mientras caían burbujas a nuestro alrededor Sakura se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz... Aishiteru Shaoran- dijo al darme un corto pero lindo beso.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar pequeña traviesa...-Sakura puso cara de extrañada hasta que le dije- por lo del reloj cariño no creas que no me di cuenta, pero ya verás al rato he! ¬¬ Ahora a disfrutar de nuestro día.

-Je je je que cosas dices Shaoran, mira que lindas burbujas! ¿no?.

-Si Saku... lindas como la venganza...

-Mira vamos con Eriol y Tomoyo para presentarlos.

-Como cambias el tema, anda vamos.

Todo el festejo y la boda por el civil fue ese mismo día pero en un lindo jardín que contratamos lleno de árboles de cerezo y en verdad todo fue hermoso ya que para mí lo que importaba era mi Cerezo que al final del día fue sólo para mí y nadie más...

**Fin del flashback.**

-Saku cariño despierta- le dije a Sakura mientras ella se removía entre las sabanas y mi pecho, pues nunca me soltaba y eso ya lo había aprendido después de este corto mes que llevamos viviendo juntos en nuestra casa. Esta casa cabe decir que es algo pequeña para mí porque Sakura insistió en que no quería algo demasiado grande pero bueno había que cumplir con lo que quería la traviesa de Saku.

-Otro ratito más Shao... anda... por favor, hace mucho sueño...

-¿Sí? Yo creo que tú eres una dormilona.

-mmm... uhmmm... noo...

-Sí que sí, creo que tú hermano tiene mucha razón en eso de que eres...

-¿Quéeeeeee? ¿Qué te dijo Touya?- grito Sakura mientras me aplastaba de tan rápido que se levantó

-¿Hee? Ayy.. Me aplastas...

- Hoe? Perdón! – dijo al quitarse de encima de mi tan roja como una cereza.

-¿sabes? te ves muy linda por las mañanas- dije mientras Sakura se regresaba a meter debajo de las sabanas de la cama.- Ja ja ja Saku ya no seas traviesa y sal de ahí o sufriras las consecuencias.

-Noo, no saldré, hace mucho frío.

-¿Frío? Pero si yo te vi muy colorada cerecita mía, casi tanto como las siemprevivas que luego te regalo.

-jajaja como mientes Shao, ya te dije que no saldré, además hoy es domingo y quiero quedarme en la cama.

-Ahhh sí? Ya verás...- le advertí pues en ese momento la enrolle como pude con todas las sabanas y la rodé por la cama mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-jajajaja no Shao ja ja ja ba.. ja ja basta! Ya jajaja ya ya no aguanto!.

-A verdad! Y entonces ¿quién se va a parar ya? para ir a desayunar y que podamos salir por algo que quiero darte.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura mientras salía con todo el cabello revuelto y con unos ojitos de cachorrito pequeño.

-Ya verás, ahora vete a cambiar te espero abajo.- le dije mientras la iba a dejar pero tuve que regresar corriendo pues Sakura por poco se cae al piso en cuanto se bajo de la cama.

-¿Estás bien Saku?- en verdad se veía muy pálida...

-Sí, sí, solo fue un pequeño mareo... nada del otro mundo ya me ha pasado antes.

-¿Qué? Y ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada he? Hoy mismo iremos al doctor antes de pasar por tu regalo.

-Pero Shao no es nada malo!

-Nada, ya dije ve a bañarte yo ya tome una ducha mientras dormía haré el desayuno... quizás sea porque no has desayunado.-Por lo que salí dejando a Saku en el cuarto en lo que yo preparaba el desayuno que constaba de unos hot-cakes con cajeta y un tazón de fruta con yogurt.

Cuando bajo Saku aún se veía un poco pálida por lo que le pregunte que si se sentía mejor y esbozo una linda sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Mmmm siéntate pequeña aquí está el desayuno.

-Gracias...

Sin más por el momento desayunamos rápidamente mientras llevaba una frazada al coche y algunas cosas más para poder irnos por el regalo de Sakura y al doctor obviamente.

-Sakura ya está todo listo, puedes subir al coche, revisa que no te falte llevar nada.

-Sí ya voy solo deja termino de lavar los trastes de la comida.

-Mmm... Está bien ahora te ayudo solo deja voy por mis llaves.- En lo que subí y baje Saku ya había terminado así que solo la ayude a entrar al coche para luego manejar hacia el consultorio de un gran amigo que tenía, llamado Yukito.

-Shao.. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al doctor ya te dije.

-Pero yo también te dije que me encontraba muy bien, ¿por qué no me quieres creer?

-Te creo, siempre lo haré... pero tu salud es muy importante para mí así que no me alegues más que no estoy dispuesto a ceder en este tema, hagas lo que hagas.

-Esto es injusto.

-Aja injusto... vamos ya llegamos.- le dije mientras le daba mi mano para que bajará del auto y subiéramos al piso donde atiende mi amigo. Por lo que primero tuve que pasar con la recepcionista mientras dejaba a Saku en una silla.

-Buenas tardes disculpe quisiera ver al doctor Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Uhmmm buenas tardes señor, ¿tiene cita?

-No, pero necesito hablar con él, solo dígale que lo busca...

-Lo siento pero debe hacer su cita.

-¡Óigame le digo que le avise!- dije un poco más alto de lo normal.

-Pero es que ¿no oye? Ya le dije que...- no pudo continuar pues Yukito salió de su consultorio.

-¡Shaoran! Pero ¡que milagro que me hayas venido a visitar!.

-Ay Yukito creo que deberías cambiar a tu personal ¡he! Y si ya sé que tiene mucho que no nos veíamos pero es que necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

-Claro, dime de ¿qué se trata?.

-Pues verás hoy en la mañana no vi muy bien a mi esposa así que quisiera saber si la puedes atender el día de hoy, digo si no es mucha molestía.

- Claro que no, ya lo sabes, cuando quieras. Pero dime ¿dónde está la afortunada que se caso contigo?- dijo mientras Saku se levantaba de donde había estado sentada todo el tiempo.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, perdón digo Sakura Li je je es que aún no me acostumbro.

-Hay Saku y eso que ya tenemos un mes de casados, siempre tan distraída...

-Je je perdón.

-Bueno pues mucho gusto- dijo Yukito interrumpiéndonos- yo soy el amigo de Shaoran me llamó Yukito Tsukishiro pero puedes llamarme Yukito, pero anda pasen los 2 y siéntense, están en confianza.

-Je je gracias y a mi puedes también llamarme Sakura, digo no creo que hay problema y por lo que veo no será la primera vez que nos veamos porque Shao es un exagerado!.

-Yo no exagero solo me preocupas y tú lo sabes Saku.

-Bueno niños dejen de pelearse y veamos ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Pues verás Yuki Shaoran me ha traído contra mi voluntad porque en la mañana tuve un pequeño mareo pero ya me había pasado antes por eso para mí fue normal, pero Shaoran es un exagerado.

-Que no soy exagerado Sakura!, Yukito yo la vi muy pálida por eso prefiero que la veas tú pues no tendría la confianza con cualquier doctor... ya sabes je je.

-Ja ja siempre tan celoso, está bien Saku haber pasa a la sala de a un lado y espérame ahí un momento, Shaoran ¿quieres pasar?

-No, aquí estoy bien, yo los espero.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras Yukito regreso con Sakura.

-Bueno pues les tengo una buena noticia.

-¿Sí, que es lo que pasa?- preguntamos Saku y yo

-Pues lo que pasa es que están esperando un bebé.

-¿Quéeee?- Ambos estábamos impactados pero yo por mi parte simplemente no cabía de felicidad en mí así que sólo abrace fuertemente a Sakura y le dije al oído- tú siempre dándome tantos motivos de felicidad, en verdad te amo, que lindo... seremos padres.- recibiendo un gran abrazo y un Aishiteru por parte de Sakura.

-Bueno par de enamoradizos pues sólo les aviso que para estar seguros de que todo está perfecto tome algunas muestras de sangre de Sakura que mandaré a analizar para estar más seguros de que todo va bien, así que los espero dentro de 2 días o mañana mismo si quieren.

-Claro que sí aquí nos tendrás, muchisisisisisisisimas gracias nos has hecho los padres más felices de toda la vida.- le dije a Yukito

-Ja ja pues ustedes solitos se han hecho padres yo no tuve mucho que ver más que con el diagnostico ja ja ja pero bueno los veré después.

-je je sí ¡muchas gracias Yukito! Mañana vendremos nuevamente, nos retiramos.-le dijo mi pequeña niña.

-Bueno hasta luego chicos.

Así fue como salimos de aquel consultorio mientras nos dirigíamos al coche abrazados y más felices que de costumbre...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo, ¿saben? Como que se me anda yendo la inspiración pero no se preocupen que de que termino, termino. En fin espero que estén bien y tengan un lindo día ya me voy a dormir que hoy actualice porque mi historia llego al núm.23 de la lista (mi número) ja ja bueno gracias por leer.

**Chika-Phantom-Li: **Gracias por el comentario y si voy algo rápido porque como dije al inicio lo que importaba era la historia de cuando ya estaban casados así que aquí empieza todo jaja cuídate suerte con tu historia ya tuve la oportunidad de leerla, me agrado, sigue así. Ahh con respecto a Touya sí aquí no será tan celoso como siempre ja ja.


	6. Sorpresas interminables

_**Sorpresas interminables**_

_**Shaoran**_

Estaba realmente feliz, no podía dejar de mostrar una tonta sonrisa en mis labios ja ja pero bueno ahora sólo quedaba el darle su pequeño regalo a Saku. Así que ahí estábamos justo en el lugar indicado... por lo que me salí del auto, no sin antes dirigirle una tierna sonrisa a Saku e ir a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla y darle la mano a mi hermosa esposa.

-Bueno Saku-chan que te parece si me sigues

-Uhmmm pues creo que eso debo hacer ¿no? después de todo ni siquiera me has dicho a dónde es que vamos, como que mucho misterio... he ¿por qué?

-Ya verás pequeña...- le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano para seguir hacia un pequeño establecimiento que se encontraba del otro lado de la acera –Muy bien ¡Hemos llegado!

-¿Hoe? ¿Aquí?... Shao... pero ¿Por qué una tienda de mascotas?

-Pues verás, es que tu regalo esta dentro de esta pequeña tienda de mascotas. Lo que pasa es que hace unos días iba pasando por aquí y vi por la ventana que había alguien que seguro a ti te encantaría por lo que decidí regalártelo para que te cuide y así me recuerdes siempre que lo veas jaja- Además así alguien te vigilara en mi ausencia muajaja

-Que gracioso he pero mmm... que raro- Ahora que estará planeando Shao¿?

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso no te agrado mi linda idea?

-¡Nooo! Claro que sí pero... lo que pasa es que todo esto es muy sospechoso porque recuerdo que tú no me das nada sin pedir algo a cambio jaja

-Ay Saku tú sí que me conoces, pero bueno no te preocupes esta vez sí tómalo como regalo gracias a que me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo ^^. Entonces ¿qué te parece si entramos y te muestro tu regalo?

-Bien, vamos- dijo mientras seguíamos nuestro camino al aparador donde estaba un chico con una sonrisa muy amable, al cual yo ya conocía.

- ¡Oh señor veo que si ah venido! Y con su linda esposa, supongo.

-Jajaja si pero bueno ya estamos aquí por el pequeño.

-Ahh claro no se preocupes, en seguida lo traigo- dijo al salir por una pequeña puerta mientras llevaba un collar en su mano

-Y dime Shaoran ¿qué es lo que me compraste?

-Ya verás, pero estoy seguro de que te encantara, o al menos eso espero porque sino habré fallado en mi grandioso plan U-U

-Jajajaja siempre tan gracioso amor mío, no te preocupes no lo...- de repente ella se calló y sólo tenía la mirada perdida

-¿Saku?

-...- Ella seguía en la luna y no comprendía porque hasta que dirigí mi mirada hacía donde ella miraba y ahí por fin comprendí todo. Detrás de mi estaba saliendo el chico con el perrito que yo había escogido para ella, él era un cachorro golden retriever con unos ojos mieles que destellaban cierto resplandor dorado, en verdad que a mí me había encantado ese cachorro al verlo y por tanto lo compre para Saku.

-Aquí está el cachorro señor ya le puse la correa y su collar con identificación, pero si gusta puede checarlo.¡ Ahh y cuando decidan el nombre puede traerlo y le grabamos la placa por delante!

-Gracias puede dárselo a la linda dama aquí presente- dije mientras él enseguida se lo entregaba a Saku y ella seguía perdida hasta que el pequeño lamio su mano causando que se emocionara demasiado... en verdad estaba pensando que el pobre cachorro moriría en sus manos ya que lo estaba estrujando demasiado.

-¡Sakuu!

-¿Hoe? ¿Qué pasa Shao?

-Pues creo que ese pobre cachorro necesita un poco de aire por si no lo has notado jeje ñ_n

-Jajajaja si yo también opino lo mismo señorita- dijo el joven que nos atendía

-Ops... ¡Perdón! Jeje creo que me emocione más de lo debido... Pero ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ay Shaoran te amo tanto...- me dijo al abalanzarse hacia mí y abrazarme tanto o más como lo había hecho con el pequeño cachorro que ya había puesto en el piso pues ya traía su correa.

-¡Sa...k...u me vas a as..fi..xiar!- comencé a decirle antes de morir atrapado en sus lindos brazos (sí lindos pero quien dijo que no eran fuertes? ¡Nadieee!).

-Ayyy jeje creo que mejor te espero en el coche ¿sí?- dijo abandonándome ahí en ese lugar porque yo ya había pagado pero bueno tenía que tomar tiempo y tomar aire...

-Uff, bueno creo que ya puedo irme, muchas gracias joven.

-No hay de que y ya sabe vuelva cuando tenga en nombre.

-¡Ah claro!- dije al salir de ese lugar y dirigirme al coche para irnos, aunque...

_**Sakura**_

Ya estaba dentro del coche con el pequeñín y no podía comprender nada del pequeño regalo -Creo que Shaoran realmente debió de haberse golpeado la cabeza, jamás creí que me llegara a comprar un cachorro tan bonito como este- dije mientras él sólo me lamía la mano- jajaja que lindo eres... mmm creo que ya debería de pensar tu nombre, ¡si que sí! ¿Qué te parece Kiru?- le pregunte al perrito que sólo me ponía cara de yo no sé nada...pero ese no me gusta- jajaja creo que no ¿verdad? Entonces... tal vez te agrade más ¿Kesito? Jajaja es broma sólo que se me antojo algo con queso mmm que ricooo!- decía imaginándolo hasta que el cachorro parecía desmayarse por mis loqueras de pensamientos ups- Bueno ya perdón que opinarías de Ke... keni.. no, no eso no queda mmmm ¿Kero?- le pregunte una vez más al pobre perrito que solo lamió mi mano sin ninguna objeción al parecer jaja pero bueno pues no creo que él me fuera a responder así que ese nombre sería- ¡Ya está, será Keroo! Y como ese Shao se tarda tanto será mejor decirle al encargado que te grabe tu placa de una vez, ¡vamos!- dije mientras salíamos del coche y veía a Shaoran colocar unas bolsas en los asientos de atrás del coche.

-¿Shao?

-¿Sí? ¿Qué no ya nos íbamos?- me dijo con su ceño fruncido.

-¡Ah sí! Jeje pero es sólo que ya se el nombre del pequeño cachorro y quería ver si de una vez lo podíamos grabar en su placa, bueno además de preguntarte si te agradaba la idea o no.

-Oh y ¿Cuál es ese nombre que has escogido pequeña?

-Pues es... ¡ Kesito!- dije para ver si me ponía la misma cara que el pobre de Kero

-Jajajajaja no bromees Sakura!

-Jaja bueno la verdad es que se me antojo algo con queso ji ji pero ya en serio el nombre que se me ocurrió es Kero ¿A qué suena lindo verdad?- le dije con mis ojitos de niña chiquita jaja eso si no me podía fallar.

-Bueno, está bien pequeña glotona vamos a ponerle el nombre a su placa y después ¿qué te parece ir por un helado de queso?

-¡Yupiii suena genial! Vamos, vamos- dije mientras jalaba al pequeño Kero junto con Shaoran casi corriendo hasta la tienda de mascotas.

-Sakura nos vas a matar si corres así de rápido!

-Hoe? ¡Perdón! Pero no puedo mantener la calma cuando me emociono.- decía agachando la cabeza.

_**Shaoran **_

-Bueno Saku tranquila mejor deja le quito el collar al pequeño Kero, para que le graben el nombre.

-Oh que rápido han decidido su nombre- nos dijo el encargado del lugar

-Sí, vera a mi pequeña se le antojo un poco de queso y termino decidiendo que su nombre sería Kero jaja

-Yo creo fue un Kero de querer ja ja- comento el encargado.

-Oiga si ¿verdad? Jaja en fin, podría colocarlo en la placa, por favor.

-Claro, regreso en un momento- dijo al salir de nuevo de nuestra vista, por lo que voltee a ver a Saku que se encontraba con una carita de puchero pues tenía sus cachetes inflados.

-Saku ¿Qué te pasa peque?

-¡NADA!

-Ohh vamos solo bromeábamos un rato, ya no te enojes pequeña, le puede hacer daño a nuestro pequeño bebé y tenemos que cuidarlo ¿no?

-¡Ohh no! ¿en serio puede afectarle?- me decía con una carita tan ingenua y llena de preocupación.

-Sí! Si ve que te enojas con su guapo padre se enfadara contigo jaja

- Jajajaja Shao tú siempre tan gracioso he! Pero bueno, está bien, te perdono si me compras un helado doble yomi-yomi...

-Jaja vale, vale quintuple si tu quieres!

-Woww ese ha de ser muy grande, suena perfecto!

-Sí que lo es! Tanto que lo venden en una cubeta como de un litro!- le decía yo a Saku mientras me divertía de sus caras de asombro que hacía y es que era tan fácil engañar a la peque

-¡Entonces yo quiero uno de esos!

-Jajaja claro- no podía dejar de reírme en verdad.

-¿Qué pasa por qué ries tanto he?

-No es na.. ja jaja nada, ufff perdón solo recordé algo muy gracioso que me conto Eriol en el trabajo así que olvídalo, además mira ahí viene el encargado.

-Aquí esta, espero les agrade.

-Si muchasssss gracias, pero ya nos vamos porque mi esposo me va a comprar un helado quíntuple!

-... ¿He?- dijo el encargado con cara de ¿está loca? Y por lo tanto antes de que el dijera algo sólo me quedo verlo con cara de Onegaii no le diga que esos no existen! Y creo que me entendió pues sólo me dirigió una sonrisa para contestarle a Saku- Este... pues creo que aquí a lado venden unos de esos muy deliciosos así que espero le gusten.

-Ohh ¿en serio? Entonces nos retiramos, ¡Vamos Shao!- me decía tomándome de nuevo de la mano y jalándome como lo había hecho anteriormente y prometido por cierto ya no hacerlo jaja pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? Nada.. Así que sólo le dije un leve gracias al encargado mientras seguía corriendo con Saku.

-¡Mira si aquí hay una heladería Shao!

-Si peque pero yo voy por el helado ¿vale?- dije recibiendo un leve movimiento de cabeza en forma de afirmación de parte de Saku- Entonces espera por aquí.

-Sip, pero no tardes he! Y recuerda ¡Quíntuple de queso!

-Sí, sí no se me olvida, ya voy- dije dejando a Saku mientras me ocupaba de cómo inventar ese heladotee jaja haber que se me ocurría, por lo que al llegar con el vendedor le pedí que si me podía dar un bote de helado de queso pero con chocolate encima por lo que se me quedo viendo de una manera un poco extraña jaja pero bueno ¿Qué más podía hacer? Y por supuesto el chico no me dijo nada e hizo lo que le pedí así que sólo page y salí rápidamente de ahí con mi súper helado al que también le puse un par de galletitas para que se viera más creíble ja ja de cualquier forma Saku ni cuenta se iba a dar pues se lo iba a terminar rapidísimo.

-Aquí esta pequeña- le dije entregándole el helado.

-Woww que rico se ve vayamos a comerlo por el parque que está aquí ¿no Shao?

-Claro Saku, de hecho traje un par de emparedados y botellas de agua para comer fuera.

-Ahh ¿por eso la manta?

-Si peque, vamos por las cosas y así comes tu helado ¿te parece?

-Clarooo que sí, pero corre Shao que mi heladito se puede deshacer y no queremos eso he!

-¿Queremos? O sea que me vas a convidar verdad?

-¡Nop! Es sólo mío ¬¬

-Jajaja que mala eres Saku! Además habías dicho que fuéramos al parque a comerNOS el helado!

-Sí pero lo decía porque no puedo dejar a Kero solo así que mientras yo como tú lo detienes.

-Óyeme que graciosa eres! ¬¬

-Jaja anda vamos y ya veremos si te convido un poquito ¿Vale?

-Uyyy que honor el mío

-Por supuesto!

Y así fue como fuimos peleando hasta llegar con todas las cosas al parque para sentarnos y disfrutar de nuestra pequeña comida.

-¡Shao en verdad me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo!

-Y tú a mi pequeña...- le dije al darle un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Al terminar de comer nos dirigimos hacia la casa y al llegar Saku estaba profundamente dormida y acurrucada con el pequeño Kero por lo que sólo la tome en mis brazos y la subí al cuarto para recostarla en la cama mientras bajaba a Kero cubrí a Saku con las mantas y baje de nuevo para dejar al cachorro en la parte de abajo de la casa junto a sus cosas que le había comprado y su plato de alimento y agua pues desde que lo compramos no le habíamos dado de comer más que un pequeño pedazo de emparedado. Posteriormente subí a mi cuarto con Saku para dormir quedándome abrazado a ella.

* * *

Era de mañana y la alarma estaba sonando como loca y Saku como siempre no me quería soltar por lo que se había acurrucado aún más a mi pecho- ¡Saku tú no cambias! Ándale ya levántate o se te va a hacer tarde y a mi más, además tengo que salir para acompañarte al médico ¡acuérdate!- Ayy es imposible esto aunque...- Ya cerecita o ¡vas a desatar la furia cosquilluna!- Y con sólo decir eso Saku salto como loca de la cama logrando tropezarse con las cobijas.

¡Zaaz!

-Noooo, mmm ¿qué paso?- dijo Saku muy confundida

-Paso que me dueleeee mucho ay Sakura tú nunca te fijas que no ves que te tienes que cuidar y ve no te fijas sino te agarro te pegas tú! Por cierto ¿me dejas levantar?

-Ay lo siento! Es que tenía muchooo sueño!

-Mmmm ¬¬ sí, sí, siempre pero bueno anda vámonos

-Vale yo me baño primero!

-Eres una tramposa Saku pero anda para que vayamos rápido con Yuki antes de ir a trabajar

-Sip

-Ahh con cuidado Sakura he! No te vayas a caer y cualquier cosa me gritas!

-Jajaja si tranquilo Shao.

Y sin más Saku salió corriendo al baño mientras yo bajaba a darle de comer a Kero y hacer el desayuno para ambos, bueno esta vez haría fruta picada con cereal y café para mí porque para Sakura sería sólo jugo de naranja.

-¡Kero no muerdas el sillón!- le grite a ese cachorro que ya estaba destruyendo las cosas por lo que lo saque un rato al pequeño jardín que teníamos, lo bueno era que no tenía flores porque sino seguro Kero se las comería en dos segundos jaja se parece a Saku!

-¡Shaooo ya está listo el baño puedes entrar!

-Ya voy- Así que entre corriendo a tomar una ducha para rápido escoger un traje gris y una camisa blanca mientras tomaba mis llaves y todo lo que necesitaba para después de desayunar mi fruta con Saku y salir corriendo al doctor.

-Oye Saku no importa ¿qué llegues un poco tarde?

-No ya avise además sólo será poco tiempo así que no lo creo ¿y tú?

-Jajaja obvio que no! yo soy él jefe! Así que ya me pedí permiso jaja

-Que gracioso ¬¬ así no vale! Pero bueno ya llegamos

-Entonces subamos.- le dije mientras subíamos al consultorio de Yuki y caminábamos tomados de la mano hacia la recepcionista (que por cierto no era la misma del otro día, quizá por el horario).

-Buenos días venimos con el doctor Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Buenos días, déjeme le aviso, supongo son la familia Li ¿no?

-Sí.- le conteste mientras la señorita le avisaba a Yukito y salía de su consultorio.

-Bienvenidos, pasen.

-¡Hola Yuki!- dijimos al unisonó Saku y yo sólo que ella con un poco más de entusiasmo (obviamente).

-Veo que vinieron muy temprano jaja pero bueno no importa déjenme revisar los análisis que hicimos ayer... Mmm bien... aunque... Esto...

-Oye Yukito así no entendemos nada he- le dije ya un poco desesperado de no entenderle nada de nada.

-Oh lo siento pero creo que tenemos problemas con el embarazo de Sakura y no se sí deba decírselos pero quizá no sea bueno el que siga...

-¿Quéeeeee?- ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡HOLA! Espero que les guste el capitulo a los que lean mi historia porque como ya no he recibido comentarios pues en fin espero la lean de todas formas como dije antes no pienso dejarla sin terminar así que me iré más rápido debido a las circunstancias. Bueno que estén bien.

SaYoNaRa =)


End file.
